And Everything Is Wonderful
by Crawley's Progeny
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque, le jour de son mariage avec un autre, Brennan se rend compte qu'il l'attendait depuis le début." B&B. Comme d'habitude.


**Bon ! Voilà un petit one-shot de la saint Valentin.**

**Vous pouvez aussi trouver la version en anglais si vous préférez.  
**

**J'espère que ça vous conviendra. =)**

**Disclamer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !"

Temperance se retourna pour voir son témoin entrer abruptement dans sa chambre. Un large sourire se dessina instantanément sur son visage. Elle était supposé avoir deux demoiselles d'honneur mais avait réussi à faire une exception. Elle avait donc Angela et Booth. Il était son meilleur ami : elle ne pouvait pas se marier sans lui à son côté. Certes, ce n'était pas le côté que tout le monde espérait mais, au moins, il était là.

"Oh, Seeley, je t'attendais, mais ... de quoi est ce que tu me parles ?

_Je ne peux pas te laisser l'épouser."

La future marié commençait à inquiéter. Elle était inquiète. Évidemment, son meilleur ami était en retard à son mariage pour lui dire qu'elle devait l'annuler..

"Qu- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'épouserais pas Tom ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis sur le point de faire dans moins d'une heure."

Son ton amusé indiqua à Booth qu'elle n'avait pas saisit ce qu'il désirait qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il était sur le point de lui annoncer. Seulement, il lui fallait le faire ou il risquait de la perdre pour toujours.

"Parce que je t'-"

Biip, biip, biip !

* * *

Le docteur Tempernace Brennan se réveilla plus que brusquement ce matin là, couverte de sueur et le souffle cours. Elle essaya de se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Booth lui avait presque dit qu'il- "Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut que je le vois !". Elle se leva, pris une douche rapide et se changea dans des vêtements simples. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se précipiter vers sa porte d'entrée, la fermant précipitamment derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez son partenaire, elle remarque que sa porte n'était pas fermée et jugea que toute cette histoire devenait quelque peu étrange.

"Booth ?" Demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement vide. "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Sur la table du salon, elle trouva ce à quoi elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir affaire. Une lettre dont elle ne fut pas surprise d'être le destinataire. Elle expliquait les raisons de son départ. Non, en réalité, pas vraiment. Il lui expliquait combien il était désolé, qu'il partait pour l'Angleterre dans la matinée et qu'il avait plus qu'apprécier toutes leur années passées ensemble. Il avait bien dit "ensemble", non " à travailler ensemble" et pour elle, ça voulait tout dire. Puis, il lui souhaitait un heureux mariage avec celui qu'elle, comme tous deux le pensaient, aimait vraiment. Il lui assura aussi qu'il aimerait reprendre contact avec elle mais dans quelques années seulement, quand les choses seraient moins difficiles à supporter. Elle écrasa avec colère le papier dans sa main et se pressa vers sa voiture.

* * *

Alors que l'agent spécial Seeley Booth se dirigeait vers sa porte d'embarquement, son téléphone sonna et lui montra une photo de sa partenaire- attendez, "partenaire"? Il n'en était plus si sûr. "Amie" : évident, même si pour lui "amoureuse" pouvait aussi bien la définir. Donc, la photo de sa partenaire, ses grands et magnifiques yeux gris-bleus et ses longs et soyeux cheveux châtains. Ce visage qui le rendait fou dès qu'il l'apercevait, même à travers une vitre de plastique. Elle souriait sur cette photo, un sourire probablement aussi brillant que celui qui ce dessinera sur son visage l'après-midi même alors qu'elle promettra un "je le veux" à ce ... type. Est-ce qu'il la mérite ? Je veux dire, il est bien, et sympa mais personne ne sera jamais assez pour cette femme. Elle est tout simplement fantastique, incroyable, "géniale". Elle est magnifique, intelligente, riche- même si ça n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Booth -et la femme la plus attentive et aimante du monde. Plus : de l'Univers tout entier.

Après un triste sourire au visage de la femme de ses rêves, il ferma son téléphone et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. "Qu'est ce que je ferais de ça à Londres dans tous les cas ?" Il prit ses bagages qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt et commença à marcher vers les hôtesses d'accueil. Il leva la tête et fut immédiatement éblouit par ce qu'il vit. Elle était là, assise sur un banc, son téléphone dans sa main, celle-ci reposant sur ses genoux. Non ! Il retombait pour elle, et encore plus profondément. Temperance tourna la tête et le vit à son tour. Elle se leva aussitôt, ne détachant pas son regard, ses yeux brillants de toutes les larmes tombées. Alors qu'elle arrivait à lui, elle lui lança, gentiment :

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser l'épouser."

Il la regarda, désolé, avant de lui annoncer comme il l'avait fait dans sa lettre :

"Je m'en vais, Temperance"

Mais cette fois, elle s'énerva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça Seeley Booth !" Cria-t-elle presque.

Quelques personnes s'étaient retournés maintenant, alertés par la dispute. Il voulait lui répondre, mais ne savait que dire.

"As tu pensé un instant, rien qu'une minute à ce que je peux ressentir ? Tu étais mon témoin, Booth ! Et mon meilleur ami." Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Quoi ? Elle l'accusait de ne pas penser à elle ?? C'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire; toutes les heures de tous les jours ! C'était lui qui souffrait après tout.

"J'ai essayé, Temperance. Si seulement tu savais combien j'ai essayé, de te voir avec lui, de le supporter. Je me disais que tu étais heureuse et que ça devait me suffire. Mais juste penser qu'il peux de toucher, t'embrasser quand il en a l'envie. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime.

_Et bien tu aurais dû réessayer !

_Oh ?! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai fais de mon mieux ?"

Ils étaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres, s'avançant à chaque déclaration.

"Pourrais-tu, au moins, me dire pourquoi j'aurais du réessayer; Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

_PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !!" Le coupa l'anthropologue, sans quitter son regard.

L'agent resta sans voix, bouleversé par son admission, mais elle les lui redit. Ces mots qu'il avait tant attendu sortir de sa bouche, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Elle était plus calme cette fois.

"Je t'aime, Booth."

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était si fort, si vrai, si désespéré, alors qu'elle murmurait une nouvelle fois :

" Je t'aime."

Ils restèrent immobiles un certain temps, tout l'aéroport les regardait maintenant, attendant et voulant que quelque chose se passe.

Puis, Temperance retourna là ou elle était assise en l'attendant. Elle prit son sac à main et marcha précipitamment vers la sortie du bâtiment, les yeux rivés vers le sol et en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas pleurer, et Dieu sait combien il lui en coutait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, une main attrapa son bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

"Quoi ?" Demanda la jeune femme fermement en se tournant vers l'homme dont elle était désespérément amoureuse. Elle essuya vivement une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue lorsqu'il l'enlaça étroitement. Seeley embrassa doucement ses cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, Bones . Je sais que j'ai fuis comme un lâche mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Mon Dieu, je t'aimes si fort, ça me tue. Je - Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse. Et je pensais que tu l'étais, avec Tom.

_Tu devrais savoir que ne peux être heureuse qu'avec toi auprès de moi, Booth. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps tu aurais deviné."

Booth se recula pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était si belle. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés pour toujours pensa-t-il simplement. Il ne pouvait juste pas vivre sans elle. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait pu penser rien qu'une seconde à s'en aller, sans elle. Dieu !

Puis, elle souri. Le sourire le plus heureux qu'il n'ai jamais vu illuminer son visage. Jamais. Il lui rendit la pareille. Après tout, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

A ce moment précis, aucun d'eux ne pensait à la situation qui allait suivre cet évement. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à ce Tom à propos de Booth. Lui, ne pensait ni à son avion, ni au dernier appel qui avait été lancé pour lui. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Pour une fois dans leur vie, ils ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-même. Égoïste ? Non, simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils méritaient ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

Doucement, il pencha sa tête. Comme à son habitude, il demandait la permission. Il avait toujours été une gentleman. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'effrayer. Si elle voulait ralentir le rythme, il attendrait. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne la perdrait. Jamais. Par surprise, Temperance s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait que fermer ses paupières, enchanté et paralysée par la sensation qui courait dans son corps entier. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. La vie était merveilleusement bonne. Aucun des deux ne faisait attention aux battements de mains et aux sifflements autour d'eux. Ils étaient heureux. Et tout était absolument merveilleux.

* * *

**.K_**


End file.
